


Raindrops on Roses

by chromemarlboro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Family Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Remus loves tea, Remus you loveable dork, Sirius is a sweet child and we must protect him, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromemarlboro/pseuds/chromemarlboro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius receives a very unpleasant letter from home. Remus is there to help. Fluff and kissing ensues.</p><p>(previously clockworkcatears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some wolfstar because I am _t r a s h_ for wolfstar angst. Hope you enjoy!

The mug fed heat into Remus’ cold fingers, the green tea inside filling his nostrils. He perched on the windowsill, knees to his chest, watching the rain droplets chase each other down as in a race. He snuggled deeper into his beige cashmere sweater, basking in the warmth it brought him. His socked feet hit the stone wall if torn of him and his toes curled to keep warm. Remus’ wand balanced delicately on his knee. A thick, leather-bound book sat on his lap. Remus sipped at his tea and let the noise of the Gryffindor common room drown out, and let the ambient rain fill his ears.

The scent of leather, cologne and coffee suddenly surrounded him. Remus looked up, lips pursed. Sirius stood beside him, leaning against the wall Remus was tucked inside. He was wearing a muggle band t-shirt and his trusty leather jacket. His steely grey eyes met Remus’ warm brown ones.

“Moony,” he began simply, offering a soft, sad smile. Remus closed his book and smiled back, brows crinkled.

“Pads?” he murmured, sending a confused and worried but pleased look Sirius’ way. Sirius slid down the wall and sat near Remus’ feet, fiddling with a piece of parchment, fingers minutely trembling. “Sirius, is something wrong?” he questioned, nudging Sirius’ shoulder with a foot.

“Here,” Sirius said, passing the rumpled bit of parchment to Remus, who placed his mug down to take it. It was a letter, clearly ripped open. The Black Family wax seal was clear and Remus inwardly cringed. Upon reading, he felt his heart tear in two. The letter was very passive aggressive and its dark undertones were incredibly clear. It pretty much stated that if Sirius didn’t clean up his act, he’d be unwelcome home that Summer.

Remus stood up and walked over to the common room’s fireplace. He could hear Sirius asking what was he doing behind him. Remus crumpled the parchment into a ball and tossed it into the flames, watching with a smile as it burned into ash.

“Moons? Why did you…?” Sirius asked, trailing off as Remus say back down on the windowsill.

“What they say doesn’t matter,” Remus began, threading his fingers through Sirius’s raven hair. “A true family would never do that to their son. I think any of us would be more than happy to have you in our house anyway.” he continued, smiling at Sirius leant into his touch.

“Thanks Moons.” Sirius mumbled, looking up at Remus fondly, face crinkled by a smile that reached his eyes.

“No problem,” Remus said, pressing a kiss onto the top of Sirius’ head. “It’s the least I could do.” he muttered. As he pulled back, he was delighted to see a crimson blush spread across Sirius’ face. He chuckled but was cut off when Sirius suddenly grabbed his cheeks and pushed their lips together for a few seconds. Sirius was grinning while Remus flushed. Sirius gave a chortle and was about to let go of Remus’ face when said teen shoved his fingers into Sirius’ hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Mouths grappled for each other in a fit of passion.

“Nice display there, you two.” a cheeky voice spoke. They separated, chests heaving, and looked up at their interruption. James and Peter stood there. The former looked pleased and proud, while the latter just looked awkward. James winked at the two and they both groaned. They buried their heads in each other’s shoulders in embarrassment, listening to James laughing.


End file.
